The effects that betrayal does
by Typewriterman
Summary: Inpired after reading FeatherGirl13's story, Betrayal of the heart, this little diddy was born. Hope you're not mad, FG! Contains Season 2 Finale spoilers


Inspired by FeatherGirl13's "Betrayal of the Heart"...and hunger...

_And I'd like to mention that thanks to Disclaimer Bot 57-0A63, I can't be sued for copyright infringement or anything similar to that. Why would people care that I'm using their characters for a fanfiction? I should've just bought a PS3 instead...they're cheaper..._

* * *

Silence. Silence and darkness was all that permeated in the metal jail cell. The only illumination provided for the lone figure, were the little slivers of light that weakly burst through the barred window of the cell door. Like an outstretched hand trying to coax him, the light acted both as a beacon of hope, and a constant reminder of his imprisonment. Suddenly, the near-quiet sounds of footsteps and the echoes of rebellion nudged the prisoner to open his eyes; His haggard, amber eyes.

"Let, me, go!" the girl's screams of insubordination grew louder and reverberated increasingly with each passing second. "How could you betray your king? How could you betray your people?!"

The questioning pleas of this anxious spirit would go unanswered, and with the creak of the cell doors, she was cast into the metal room like a flat stone across the water skin of a pond. "Are you ok?" The prisoner asked his newest cellmate.

The girl, now the polar opposite of her previous character, searched around the room with fear while investigating her new surroundings.

"Oh please, you have nothing to be afraid of. The worst thing you would receive from me, would be an old man's bear hug." The prisoner softly chuckled at his joke and rattled his metal bindings to explain it.

"…it's you…" the young girl said. She was now standing in front of the prisoner directly in front of the light. The effect was astounding, as the light wrapped around the girl's figure, and all that was left to see was a faint but intimidating silhouette.

"That's amazing; I'd have to say that that's the closest anyone's _ever_ gotten towards impersonating my brother!" the prisoner laughed to himself again, much to the girl's chagrin.

"So it's true, then…there really was no Lee…only Zuko…" the girl's soft tone undermined her true feelings, but it was moot. What would more rebellion do for her now?

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I answer that question, could you do an old man a favor, and look to see if there are any guards outside?"

Granting the chained up prisoner's wish, the girl peered between the bars to find the hallway empty. "Yeah…it's clear…why di-"

The sound of heavy chains dropping to the floor caught her attention, and when her view returned to the old man, she saw him dusting off his tattered and dirty green clothes.

"There…that's much better." Iroh announced. "Those chains were making my arms go numb!" Preparing to laugh at another joke, Iroh caught himself and sat down. "Now then…the 'Lee' that you knew…no…that you _know_, is who my nephew _really_ is."

Trying to feign disinterest, Jin sat against the metal door, straight across from where the old man sat.

"My nephew had been sick for a week. This was no ordinary sickness mind you, for it's purpose and reason of existence was brought up because of a difficult choice of character that he had to make. He's no longer sick, so this should mean that he's made his choice, right?"

He paused for air and glanced to the young girl who was looking away in disinterest.

"It may not look like it, but he is still confused. Up until recently, he has seen himself as a man without honor; endlessly doomed to wander the Earth until he has captured the Avatar..." He took another small break for air, and Iroh quickly glanced in Jin's direction, catching her green eyes.

"There's nothing that you can say that'll change my mind about _Zuko_…"

"Well what if I told you some embarrassing tales of his youth? They're pretty funny."

The girl's cold stare shut down his third attempt at a joke, and she looked away in feigned disgust. Figuring that he had no other alternative, Iroh leaned against his side's wall and let out a sigh.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow..."  
_

"Alright Aang, don't worry. You're going to be fine! Sokka, can you land us near that lakeshore?"

"No problem, Katara. Yip yip!" Sokka called back to his younger sister. He was currently seated atop Appa's head, and he pointed out his arm just above the large beast's view, where it began to descend in understanding.

When the bison did land, Katara, Sokka, and the young Earth King quickly jumped to carry the even younger—and injured—Aang to the water's edge.

"Are we there yet?" Toph called out shakily. The soft groans of the royal pet seemed to have answered her question, and Momo's presence on her right shoulder effectively calmed her down…at least a little bit, anyways.

"Alright, your highness let him down slowly…"

Feeling more confident now, the small Earthbender jumped off of Appa's back and landed onto familiar earth. Bosco followed in suit and Momo clung onto the back of her head with his tail for support. With his load gone now, Appa was able to rush over to where Aang was now being treated.

If there was any way she could have helped, it was to stay far away to keep from interfering, but stay close enough if they needed any bending from her. Toph knew how bossy Katara could get, and it was best that she kept from being an obstacle for the Waterbending girl's healing. Aang's life depended on it.

"Katara, his fever's a little worse now…"

Instead, Toph did her best to stay calm, and strolled to the water's edge with Bosco right behind her. When she felt the cold water brush against her feet, she sat down onto the sand and 'watched' the others treat Aang's wounds.

She was independent, strong, could bend and rip metal like it was a scroll of paper, but in a situation like this, Toph felt like…like a small, twelve year old girl. The flow of fresh water tickled her sensitive feet, and also washed in a small object that she normally wouldn't have 'seen' because of the water. The scenario that had revolved around her—everyone actually, reminded her of lyrics that her friend had taught her. Of course, it was the little sea-trinket and the sound of the water that sparked this realization in the first place.

"…_Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam…"_

The sky was ink black now. Thanks to Azula's self assertion to the throne, all of Ba Sing Se was now put under martial law. The Dai Lee, who were now acting as her personal attack dogs, secretly ran through the city while enforcing the new curfew, as well as flushing out potential resistance. Out of fear, no one left their houses, and no houses were alight either. It was fire that provided it, and now it was Fire that controlled their lives.

"…_Little soldier boy, come marching home…"_

There was only one part of the city that shined brightly against the darkness. In a small square of the market, several torches were lit up that surrounded a lone fountain. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a single person, who had nothing to fear from the Dai Lee…he was in fact immune to the new laws that were instituted upon the citizens of the Earth Kingdom.

Perched on the edge of the fountain was Zuko, who did not move, but stared down into his reflection. It's a simply known fact that water acts as a mirror would, but to Zuko, it showed more than just his outer appearance. He slowly brought his hand up to touch the scar that his own father had given him so long ago, and the watery reflection suddenly became distorted from the tears that fell from his amber eyes.

_  
"…Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."_


End file.
